


The Walk to the Paradise Garden

by GnomeIgnominious



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Also because I couldn't imagine James and Felix actually going fishing together, Also mentions of Felix's injuries so a lil bit gory I guess, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, I guess Felix is more like book!Felix than the guy David whatshisface in LTK, Multi, Polyamory, also, enjoy, he disagreed with something that ate him, if you can, impossible not to ship all three of them together, just a lil post LTK fic, major major angst, oblique reference to canonical rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James spends most of the funeral feeling sickeningly detached from his surroundings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk to the Paradise Garden

In the end they don't go fishing. Sharkey's lures are shut in their box, the colours too bright for James to look at. Besides, Felix is still in a lot of pain, even though he tries not to show it on his face. He's confined to a wheelchair until he gets fitted for a prosthetic leg and besides, his left arm- his casting arm, his gun hand- is very weak. The doctors aren't sure if the tendon damage will ever completely heal. James isn't sure if Felix's heart will ever heal. 

Felix hasn't spoken about Della much but James knows and shares his best friend's loss. He can still feel the horrible lurch in his stomach that he had experienced upon seeing Della's cruelly used and discarded body, sprawled in a parody of surrender. It hadn't been so long ago that he and Felix had made love to her in that very bed... 

James spends most of the funeral feeling sickeningly detached from his surroundings; most of all he tries to forget that the last funeral he attended was Tracy's. The awfully blue skies and an incongruously loud cuckoo's call remind him that the last wedding he had attended before Felix and Della's had been his own. He is not reassured by the vicar's sentiment that all of life is simply the walk to the garden of Paradise. He grips Felix's shoulder very tightly and the two of them hold each other up all the way back to the car. It isn't until they get home that they allow themselves tears.

A fortnight later and James finds himself cringing at the sight of his own blood when he cuts himself shaving. The small, oozing droplet on his jaw is amplified in his mind and instantly he can smell the gore of Felix's maimed body, hear the horrible sticky sound of the dirty tarpaulin pulling away from congealing blood and Felix's choked gurgling moan, crying out for Della-

James vomits into the sink, bile and a strong smell of the vodka he'd consumed last night mingling with the warm water and shaving foam. He thinks of Felix, half a world away, in pain but surely still fighting. James remembers how strong Felix is- lean, tanned muscle and tender, smooth fingers. He knows he still loves Felix and determines that he will do whatever it takes to help Felix get well again. He fixes an image of Felix's slow Texas smile in his mind and hopes his friend hasn't forgotten how to laugh, because James isn't sure if he could remind him.


End file.
